The Seven-Star Dragon
The Seven-Star Dragon ("Pan abune! Chii-Shinron nottote oki") is the fifty-second episode of Dragon Ball GT and the fifth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga. Summary While Goku, Pan, and Giru fly through the air on their search for the Shadow Dragon's, Giru senses a Dragon Ball below and the three go to check it out. They are standing on the ground and there is no Shadow Dragon in sight. Giru then states that the Dragon Ball is underneath them. Goku begins to dig but is interrupted by an earth-shaking force coupled with strange tone-deaf singing. It turns out to be Naturon Shenron, who looks like a gigantic purple gopher or mole, digging through the earth and singing about his love for causing earthquakes. He appears to be the dumbest of the Shadow Dragons, having trouble finding rhymes for his song, the last lyric being "uh...earthquakes rule!" At first it appears that he can not see Goku, Pan, or Giru so Goku screams into his ear, getting his attention. He is the only Shadow Dragon so far to not expect the arrival of Goku and states that he is "not much of a fighter." However, he does not submit to the will of Pan, who asks him to "just hand over" the Dragon Ball. After his brief conversation he continues to dig through the earth, and sing his awful song. Goku and Pan worry about losing him so they follow him and Goku tries to coerce him to fight by insulting him. When that fails Pan simply unleashes a bombardment of ki blasts. Even this does not get Naturon Shenron's attention and he continues on his path, when Goku and Pan realize he is headed right toward a city. Goku rushes off to warn the people of the city and Pan stuffs Giru into her backpack and follows suit. They arrive just as the earthquake is starting to be felt and the people are beginning to panic. They both save the people from certain peril, Goku even transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and fits the pieces of falling earth back into place, which saves the city from succumbing to Naturon Shenron's evil plot. Naturon Shenron surfaces and looks at the city, expecting to see destruction but finds the skyline unchanged. This enrages him and he approaches Goku and Pan and attempts a punch. Goku easily dodges the attack and counters with a kick to the stomach, followed by a series of punches, and finishes with another kick in the stomach, knocking him away. Goku compliments him, saying "when you get all worked up you're a pretty good fighter." Naturon Shenron then states "when I'm angry I'm ten times the fighter you just fought." He then reveals that he was created by the wish that brought back the people killed by Majin Vegeta at the World Martial Arts Tournament. He then attacks with his Aftershock Technique, a concentrated blast of energy fired through the ground and up at the intended target. Pan easily figures out how to defeat the technique, simply staying in the air rather than standing on the ground. This further angers Naturon Shenron and he fires a much larger Aftershock Techniques at Goku and Pan, which they easily dodge. When Goku and Pan stand on his head he mistakenly attacks himself. The charred Naturon Shenron falls to the ground and the Seven Star Dragonball flies into the waiting arms of Pan. However, it does not turn back to its original orange color but stays blue and after a few moments, turns into a sphere of blue light, sucking Pan in much to the dismay of a now normal form Goku. After Pan is totally immersed in the ball of light, Naturon Shenron appears but he is entirely transformed, now hes a teal color and has many more dragon-like features than before. He then admits that he had taken over the body of a mole and now was inhabiting Pan's body. He then begins to attack Goku and to convince him to go Super Saiyan 4 so Naturon Shenron can steal his body. Trivia * Goku complements Naturon as a worthy opponent before Naturon manages to land a single punch. Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT